Storm
by Facetaker
Summary: Jinora spent the last three years rebuilding the northern air temple. When Kai shows up for Opal's masters ceremony, everything starts to change. Overprotective Tenzin, teenage drama and the return of The Red Lotus. Jinora will discover she has more powers than she and everyone else thought. Jinora/Kai Korra/Asami Opal/Bolin (M for safe)
1. Ceremony

**CEREMONY**

Jinora sighed and took another deep breath, a wind caught her hair, tickling her chin. She tried to ignore it, but finally had to swat it away. Another prickly sigh escaped her lips, causing the rest of her Air Acolyte class to notice. Glancing to her side she found that Ronin had popped one eye open, his gaze asking if she was okay.

"Everybody take another deep breath, and _concentrate_." She said to her meditation class, and took a breath with the rest of them. She usually loved her meditation class with the acolytes, she'd found that the acolytes had a very strong spiritual connection. The airbenders where usually so focused on their bending they staggered when it came to the meditation and spirituality. But that's where the acolytes shone the brightest.

Since she left Republic City three years ago to rebuild the Northern Air temple, that had been one of her main focuses, giving the acolytes a greater place and purpose in the air nation. One of her brightest students, Ronin, had joined her shortly after the start of the restoration.

Jinora propped one eye open again, still unable to concentrate on her meditation, and glanced over to Ronin. He was 22, five years older than her, with smooth pale skin, sharp jawline and jet black hair, unlike many of the other acolytes he'd never shaved it off.

Ronin opened his eyes, like he was sensing her gaze and she was met by golden eyes. Ronin was the only fire nation acolyte she'd met. His eyebrow turned upwards and he grinned slightly, Jinora felt her cheeks heat up, she'd forgot she was staring.

That's all for today everybody" she flew to her feet. "Great work today" she managed to add, as the acolytes scattered. Ronin however came up beside her, a warm hand placed lightly on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay? You're not usually this... jumpy." He looked down on her, worry in his warm eyes.

"I'm fine, I didn't sleep much last night."

That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either. She knew Ronin could sense she was leaving something out, but thankfully Opal came to her rescue.

"Oh there you are!" Opal practicly bounced over to them "I've been looking for you, I need you to check to see if everything is ready for the ceremony tomorrow!"

"I'm sure you got everything right Opal", Jinora smiled.

"I know but I want everything to be perfect, _please_ "

"Of course" Jinora grinned, and Opal squeled and hooked her arm into Jinora's.

"I'll see you later" Ronin said as Jinora and Opal went back towards the temple, and Jinora felt Opal's fingers digging into her arm.

"Look I just need to ask, you dont have to answer if you dont want to. But is there something between you and Ronin?" Jinora's sheeks heated up, but looking back at her friend she realized Opal wasn't looking for gossip, and relaxed a little.

"No, why would you think that?"

"It's just that, you've been here for a long time with him and you seem really close. And you have barely been back at Republic City since you moved here years ago."

"You haven't been back in Republic City since you came here?" Jinora pointed out.

"That was six months ago, you've been here three years. I just came to study under the best spiritual master there is so I could get my tattoos!" Opal grinned, just as they reached to ceremony hall.

"And I am very proud of you" Jinora said truthfully. Opal was the first airbender to receive her tattoos since herself and her siblings. And it _had_ been fun having Opal around, it wasn't like she got to see the rest of her friends and family very often since she moved.

"Thank you" Opal's eyes glittered with excitement as they looked around the ceremony room. Everything was perfect just like Jinora expected.

"Arent you excited to see everyone again?" Opal pushed a candle slightly to the right, and then back again.

"Probably not as excited as you are to see Bolin again", Jinora cocked and eyebrow humorously. Opal signed dreamily.

"You have no idea."

Jinora swallowed, she didn't. Opal noticed the sudden silence. And came back over to Jinora.

"I hope it's okay I invited him, I mean, I haven't seen him in a long time either, he probably wont even show up. If he even got my invitation."

"It's okay, he's your friend, and a part of the air nation. I mean, it's not like there _that_ many of us." Jinora forced a smile. "Everything will be perfect tomorrow at your ceremony... master."

"Can't say I'm that excited to cut my hair off though." Opal grinned, and the two girls laughed.

…

Jinora was already awake when the first rays of light made it through her bedroom window the next morning. She rolled off her bed, shivering as her bare feet hit the cold stone floor. She went down to the baths to get clean and try and calm herself, but the warm waters did little to relax her tense muscles. Irritated she sat down to brush her still wet hair. She'd let it grow long, and it hung down to the middle of her back now. She pulled her bangs into a bun to keep it out of her face. The arrow staring back at her tountingly in the mirror.

She was an air bending masters, she shoudn't let herself get this windled up over just _one_ person that may or may not appear.

Probably not.

Finally she went down to do some meditating, alone. They'd rebuilded the temple pretty much like it had been before, when she and the new airbenders had gone there to train together. She decided to sit by the south balcony, with a view across the valley and the wild bison. Her ming wandered to the time she and Kai stopped those barbarians trying to steal the little bison.

She quickly pushed the thought of him away. Closing her eyes and tried to relax... focus...

" _Jinora?" A whisper, surprisingly near her ear._

" _Kai, you're supposed to be quiet." Jinora sighed, but still propped an eye open. Kai was grinning wildly, not even trying to meditate, he was sitting just next to her now._

" _Let's go do something else." His breath tickled her ear._

" _We're supposed to be meditating!"_

" _Your dad wont notice" Kai looked ahead, the rest of the class still had their eyes closed, and Tenzin seemed to be deeply focused in the front. Jinora hesitated, but Kai grabbed her hand._

" _C'mon, you already know all there is to know." His green eyes grinned, and Jinora found herself following him away from the class on light feet._

 _They both giggled as they where out of hearing distance._

" _We have to get back before they're done so my dad won't notice." She said, and Kai nodded, already thinking of other things._

" _Let's play airball."_

" _You know I always win." Jinora giggled, already liking the idea as they made their way down to the court._

" _I've been practising." Kai elbowed her lightly, before jumping across the field of poles to the other side._

" _If you say so." Jinora grinned as Kai threw her the ball._

" _You start"_

 _Jinora took a jump, and kicked the ball across half the field, it bounced against a pole, back towards her and she sent it back towards Kai's goal with a puff of air as she threw herself forward. She landed on a pole just as Kai stopped the ball, sent it high and flew across the field. He caught it and sent it straight past her, knocking a pole and swung straight into her goal. Jinora's jaw dropped._

" _I told you I'd been practising." Kai wickedly grinned, and Jinora laughed._

" _Finally this will be a challenge."_

 _The score was 7-7 when the sun begun to set, Jinora had the ball, not wanting to let it go to Kai she was airbending and kicking it across the field, looking up she found Kai had left his goal unnatended, and she was just about to sent it that way when a strong gush caught both her and the ball mid air._

" _Ouff." She groaned as she hit the ground._

" _Jinora!" Kai's voice rang out, as she pushed herself up on her elbows. He shot down next to her with wide eyes._

" _I'm so sorry are you okay?" He hovered above her, and Jinora forgot her answer as she looked back into his green eyes._

" _I-" she felt her face heat up, he was just inches above her. "I'm fine, I just lost my balance for a second."_

" _You sure?" Kai still didn't look quite convinced, and Jinora noticed his hand hadn't left her arm. Her mind wandered to the time when she kissed him on the cheek in Ba sing sei when they saved him. She wondered how his lips would feel..._

" _JINORA!" Her father's voice cut throught the air, making both her and Kai freeze instantly. Kai reganied his senses and immidately scooted away from her. Jinora's cheeks were still heated as she and Kai airbended themselves back up to the balcony. Tenzin was openly glaring at Kai, who only cowered slightly._

" _I'm sorry master Tenzin, it was my fault, I asked Jinora to skip the class with me."_

" _No he didn't it was my idea!" Jinora exclaimed, making her father's burrowed brow tighter._

" _I am very dissapointed in you Jinora, I expected this from Kai but not from you. How are you ever going to become a great master if you keep being distracted."_

Jinora opened her eyes, jolted out of her memories by a cold breeze. She'd been eleven at the time, Kai had been twelve.

Without realizing it her hand had gone up to her lips, she'd never gotten that kiss. They'd been "together" for about a year when they where fourteen, but spend the entire time apart on airbending missions. When they where finally in the same place, rebuilding republic city, she'd thought that they'd _finally_ get to spend some time together. But shortly after Kai had left on an airbending mission, and then never came back. Jinora had stayed a year in Republic city to help rebuild, and then went away to supervise the restoration of the Northern air temple.

She hadn't seen him since, their childish "relationship" hadn't meant that much obviously. Not even a real kiss.

"Jinora!" A voice called out, and she turned around to see one of the airbenders – Daw, waving from a balcony. "People are arriving!"

…

Jinora looked up as the sky bisons landed, the first one to greet her was Ikki, off the bison before it landed and tackling her to the ground with a giant hug.

"Huff" Jinora was surprised, Ikki was now taller than her, but she happily wrapped her arms around her."

" _Jinora!_ " Her mother's voice exclaimed, as the sisters got back on their feet, Jinora felt strangely small as she let her mother give her a warm hug. She hadn't realized how long it been since she saw them.

"Oh Meelo, you're so tall!" She exclaimed, "You're going to outgrow dad!"

Meelo, now thirteen, looked proud, but Tenzin rolled her eyes as she went to hug the two of them.

"I see you've been doing a great job" her father said silently, "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you" She smiled and pulled away, as Opal and the rest of the temple's residents gathered.

"Ronin!" Her father exclaimed happily, immidately off to discuss something with his favorite acolyte. While Jinora hugged Kya and Bumi, her favorite aunt and uncle.

"You're so tall Jinora, and so beautiful, and talanted of course." Kya smiled warmly, cupping Jinora's cheek.

"I can't believe how grown up you are" Pema gushed together with Kya, as Tenzin came back.

"She's just seventeen, she's not that grown up."

"Old enough to drink, tonight we're going to parteeeey!" Bumi exclaimed, reciving an angry glare from Tenzin.

"No drinking at the ceremony Bumi!"

"I mean _after_."

"No drinking after the ceremony either!" Tenzin growled.

"We'll just see about that" Bumi muttered, making everyone giggle.

"When are the rest arriving?" Opal asked.

"Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin should be arriving any minute. And I think your family is just a few hours awway." Tenzin answered. "The rest of the airbenders are just behind us."

Jinora let out a sigh of relief, no mention of Kai, and she didn't spot him as the rest of the airbenders landed. Opal's eyes flew over to her, giving her a reassuring smile.

…

Suddenly the temple was buzzing with new energy, Jinora went with her father and Ronin for a walk around the temple, showing all the new things and sharing their latest ideas. Jinora felt proud as she saw her fathers eyes light up at the sight of the complete restoration, all of the new acolytes and their spiritual progress.

"It's amazing! We've never had this many acolytes before!" Her father said, as Jinora petted a small bunny spirit that landed on her shoulder.

"It's all because of your daughter Master Tenzin." Ronin said.

"That's not true, you've been here and helping since we started the restorations" Jinora pointed out. Ronin was a bit of a leader amongst the acolytes, so far along in his spirutal training, her father had always favotized him for all the good work he'd done.

"You're too kind." Ronin smiled warmly.

"You've both done amazing work around here! If my father was here he would have been so proud."

Ronin and Jinora both felt a little taller as they made their way back to join the others. The ceremony was soon to start.

"I shoul go find Opal" She announced as they got back to the temple, and left the two men to their discussions. She took the stairs two at a time, already feeling lighter, reaching Opal's room in no time. She knocked before entering, and found Opal bent over on a chair, an acolyte shaving her hair off. Soon she would get the tattoos, and then be presented at the ceremony tonight.

"Dont worry, it doesn't hurt that bad." Jinora said, patting Opal's back as she sat back up. Opal grimaced.

"I feel like a baby like this though."

"It'll grow out again" Jinora laughed. Another knock cut them off.

"The Avatar and the Beifongs are here!" A voice rang out, and Opal shot up.

"Bolin!"

Jinora followed, also excited to see her friends again. When they came out on the courtyard Opal was immidately gladly received by her family. Jinora spotted Korra and Asami.

"Jinora!" They both exclaimed as theyall hugged. "You're so grown up!"

"I'ts so good to see you guys again!"

"I can't believe how long it's been. But Tenzin says you've been doing great work", Korra said warmly.

"You have to catch us up about everything at the party tonight!" Asami said, just as Opal reached them.

"Where's Bolin?"

"We ah-" Korra glanced at Jinora, "They got hold up for a bit, but they promised they'd get here before the ceremony started."

"He better not miss this." Opal grunted, as she went back inside. It was time for her tattoos.

"Come on, I'll show you too your rooms." Jinora waved.

…

"How can he not be here yet?" Opal exclaimed, pulling on her traditional airbender master clothes, wincing as the hood scraped against her newly tattooed scalp.

"I'm sure it's nothing, he still has some time." Jinora tried to calm her friend. But glancing over at her sister, Ikki shook her head slowly. Bolin was oficially going to miss the ceremony if he didn't arrive now.

"I'M HERE!" A voice rung out, as someone pushed past the drapes surrounding them. Bolin practicly fell into the room and knocked over a scented candle in the process.

"BOLIN!" Opal shrieked, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh I'm so glad too see you! I'm so sorry I'm late and- oh- oh you're bald"

"Yes? You knew that." Opal pushed him away at arm's length and gave him a stern look.

"Yeah but- it's just- new... but nevermind I'm here and I'm so so proud!" Bolin grinned, and Opal melted.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Tenzin poked his head around the curtain, "It's time everybody, Bolin what are you doing back here get out there and take a seat!"

"Yes sorry! I just need to tell Jinora something first-"

" _NOW_!" Tenzin growled, and Bolin squirred away past him. Jinora narrowed her eyes confusedly, but had no time to dwell on what he was about to say.

"You ready?" She glanced at Opal who nodded. Tenzin smiled and held up the drape for Jinora and Ikki to take their place with the rest of the airbenders at the small stage.

"Good luck!" She whispered as they left Opal.

She and Ikki took their places as Jinora looked out at her friends and family in the audience. Bolin had sat down beside Mako with Korra and the rest and-

Jinora involountarily twitched, and Ikki glanced over at her just as Opal entered the stage. She coudn't believe it. Was it really him though? It was quite dark and she hadn't exactly gotten a good look. She glanced up again, and this time she was sure.

Kai was looking straight at her as she met his gaze, a small but confident smile playing on his lips, just like she remembered. But his face wasn't a boy's anymore, more like a young man's. She found herself trapped in his green eyes for a second before she was able to regain her senses.

The rest of the ceremony she kept her eyes locked on a spot on the other side of the room, not letting herself even glance towards him.


	2. Home

**HOME**

Jinora was about to bolt after the ceremony ended, but was caught in the commotion of hugs and congratulations.

"Now it's time for the party!" Bumi yelled "Everybody to the dining hall!" Everyone cheered.

"No party! No alcohol!" Her father yelled, but was ignored, Bumi threw his arm around Tenzin.

"Lighten up little brother, it's been some time since we've all been together like this. People want to celebrate"

"For once he is right, just go with it" Kya grinned.

"I need to find Ronin, he'll help me keep an eye on things." Tenzin grunted and glared at his siblings.

Jinora was caught in the stream of people to the dining hall, caught between Kya and Ikki with no escape. The dining hall was already sorling with laughter as Bumi corked up a few bottles of some liquid she didn't recognize. Jinora had never had alcohol, they didn't drink it at the air temples usually.

She found herself with Korra, Asami, Ikki Kya and her mother, franticly trying to find Kai in the commotion but he seemed to be gone. They all sat down at a table with some food, as Bumi came and handed out small glasses of clear liquid.

"And here's one for you" he handed one to Jinora. "Sorry Ikki you're not of age yet."

"Uh,"Jinora found herself confused with the glass in her hand, and glanced up at her mother. Pema smiled sweetly.

"You're of age now honey and I trust you."

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Korra downed her's in one take.

"You're the avatar, it's a bit stronger for us normal humans." Asami groaned. "But it might help you relax." She added silently to Jinora.

She looked down at the liquid, and then brought it to her lips, she decided to go all in or nothing, and downed the whole thing.

The liquid burned all thet way down to her stomach and she had to hold her breath to keep from coughing. Korra and Asami laughed.

"So Jinora, how are you doing up here, not bored?" Asami whispered, she and Korra leaning forward so only she and Ikki could hear. Pema and Kya already in deep conversation.

"Why would I be bored, I've had a lot of work to do" Jinora finally let out a cough.

"You know... are there ant cute boys around here?" Asami whispered, and Ikki chuckled.

"Except for Kai"

"Oh Kai's here?" Jinora glanced at her sister.

"Dont pretend like you didn't notice, you almost jumped off the stage when you saw him."

"I _did not!_ "

"We're sorry we didn't tell you, Bolin and Mako went to find him, that's why they where so late. We didn't know if he was even going to come. Are you okay?" Korra asked.

"Look I'm fine okay? Can we just stop talking about it."

"Okay... so then about the cute boys?" Asami grinned, just as a shadow fell across the table.

"Oh hi Tenzin" Korra grinned.

"Nevermind" Asami's eyes locked on the person beside Tenzin, Ronin.

"Hello everybody I- Jinora what are you drinking?"

Jinors blushed as Tenzin and Ronin glances at the glass still in her hand. She was of age, and her father treating her like this in front of Ronin made her embarassed.

"Take it easy Tenzin, I said it was okay and it's only one glass." Her mother said, just as Tenzin was about to speak.

"Jinora I-"

"Actually" Jinora stood up "I think I'm going to have another one." She swiftly passed the men, ignoring the warmth spreading through her body as she manuoverd away.

Back at the table Tenzin sighed. "I can't believe her, why would she drink-"

"She's eighteen and she's the most resposible girl I know, let her relax a little. Especially today."

"Why especially today?" Tenzin asked, and the women all fell silent.

"Oh just because- Uhm- hi guys!" Korra exclaimed, as Mako, Bolin and Kai came up. Tenzin's eyes narrowed.

"Isn't this the most amazing day! Opal is a master airbender, my little brother Kai is here, everyone is where they are supposed to be!" Bolin gushed, his arm around Kai. "Hey Kai didn't you use to be shorter?"

"I grew" Kai raised his eyebrow at Bolin, and everyone laughed.

"It's great to see you again Kai, we've missed you" Korra grinned.

"It's great to be back here again actually, I've missed it."

"Oh you have to stay and train with us and the rest of the airbenders!" Ikki exclaimed, and Tenzin let out something recembling a growl.

"Ikki don't force him into anything, I'm sure he doesn't want to stick around."

The group fell into an uncomfortable silence, which Ronin finally broke.

"It was great meeting you everyone." He turned to Tenzin "I'll go check if Jinora is okay"

"Thank you Ronin."

…

Jinora found Bumi on the other side of the dining hall, and he gladly gave her another glass. She downed it as quickly as the first one, and felt a dizzy feeling spreading through her body.

"Jinora" a familiar voice said, and she turned around with the glass in her hand. Ronin narrowed his eyes at the glass, and picked it out of her hand.

"Hi" she said.

"Your father is worried about you."

"Well he has no reason to be, I'm seventeen." She suddenly felt dizzy.

"Let's just take it easy" Ronin's hand shot out to steady her. "What's wrong Jinora? You're acting weird today."

"It's nothing."

"I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

"Just please let it go will you" Jinora groaned, she was tired of being treated like a little kid. She was an airbending and spiritual master and she'd done more dangerous things in her life than most people. She sat down at the nearest bench, and her name was suddenly squealed.

"Jinora! Have you heard the good news? Kai is back!" Daw and Yung exclaimed beside her. They where a part of the original group that where imprisioned by the earth queen with Kai.

"Hey are you okay Jinora?" Yung asked, but in a way that only showed concern for her well being.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe you should go lay down and sleep it off." Ronin was still hovering above her, his hand gently trying to catch her arm. Jinora sighed, she felt a little dizzy but not bad, it actually made her feel a lot better. She stood up with determination, not realizing how close Ronin was and ended up practicly toe to toe with him. His hand grasping her wrist. She didn't let that faze her.

"Thank you Ronin, I am fine, I'll just stay here with my friends and sit down for a while." Yung and Daw cheered slightly, but Ronin didn't look too happy.

"Are you sure?"

"She said she was sure" A resolute voice said beside them, and Jinora turned around in surprise to see Kai beside them.

"Kai!" The airbender gang erupted, and Kai grinned swiftly towards them before he turned back to Ronin with a glare. Jinora was too busy looking at him she didn't dwell on the hostility between them. This was the first time she'd seen him up close, heard his voice, and it made her strangely calm. He was much taller then she remembered, and his arms and chest were broader, with lean muscles she didn't remember him having before.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ronin said, keeping his eyes on Jinora.

"Well you weren't listening to her." Kai said, sitting down at the bench, leaving an open spot bewtween him and Daw for her. Jinora barely hesitated.

"I'm fine Ronin, you don't have to worry about me." She sat down, and Ronin sighed, glancing over at Kai.

"Just... be careful okay?"

"I will" she smiled, as Ronin walked away. The gang cheered, just as Opal reached the table and everyone's attention was turned on her. Everyone's except one that is.

"Hi" Kai's voice was different, darker, but still oh so familiar. Jinora didn't realize how much she'd missed her best friend until now. They where still facing the wrong way on the bench, away from the ohers, and when she finally looked up their knees bumped.

"Hi" It was all she could manage, she didn't know what to say, what to ask. He did apparantly.

"So, are you drunk?" He grinned crookedly, and she let out a giggle, but quickly covered her mouth.

"No."

"A little maybe?" Kai leaned closer, his grin wider.

"Maybe a teeny tiny bit." She whispered through her hand, and Kai laughed, and it was the most amazing sound.

"I've always wanted to see that."

…

Kai felt so easy, like a feather around her, he'd forgotten how she made him feel. Like he could do anything, like he _would_ do anything, just to see that smile of hers.

He knew this wasn't it, he knew Jinora would have questions, he knew she would be angry. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain himself, but he just knew he needed to try. The moment he saw her coming out on that stage he'd immidately regretted those three years. No matter what Tenzin had said. He knew now that he'd never be able to leave again, not after hearing her voice.

Someone called his name, and he was drawn into conversation with Daw and the others, Opal grinning at him across the table and over at Jinora. Kai was happy to see the rest of them too, he'd missed almost everything about this place. Except the meditation maybe. During the rest of the evening he looked over at Jinora every chance he got, sometimes she noticed, and her cheeks would turn slightly pink in the most beautiful way.

The later it got the more people started to drop away and go to bed. Kai had been on such a high being so near Jinora that he'd almost forgot about the rest of his troubles. Soon everybody but Kai and Jinora had left, and he knew he was going to have to face reality.

"Jinora I-"

"Let's go" Jinora glanced across the room, most of her family was still sitting there, and Kai met Tenzin's cold eyes.

"Sounds great." He let Jinora take the lead as they left the hall, and followed her out on the nearest balcony.

"The place looks the same, you did a good job rebuilding it." He said, watching as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I had a lot of help."

Kai's mind wandered over to the guy holding her arm, the guy who was going to see if _Jinora was okay._

"I uh-" He'd thought about how he'd excplain himself a hundred times if he ever saw her again. But now he coudn't find the words.

"Why did you leave?" Jinora went straight to the point, eyes clear and unfaltering. He sighed. He wanted to tell her the entire truth,but he coudn't do that. He'd neverdo that to Jinora.

"I thought it was for the best- at the time. Jinora you have no idea how much I regret that now-"

"Why would that be for the best? I lost my best friend!" Jinora exclaimed, crossing her arms. Kai groaned inwardly. None of his explenations sounded right at the moment.

"I just, I thought so, you're so talanted and the world needed you and I didn't want to stand in your way."

"Why would you stand in my way?" Jinora's face dropped.

"I dont-" Kai let out a sigh "I don't really know any more okay? I just know I regret it. I can't stand not having you in my life. I miss my friend." He missed her a hell of a lot more than as just a friend, but he wasn't going to shoot for something out of his reach.

"I missed you too. I thought you just didn't want to be with me." Jinora looked at the ground. Kai's inside turning on himself, mad at himself for making her think that.

"I always wanted to be with you, you have to believe me when I say I really thought I was doing the right thing. I know things just can't be like they where, but I really want to be your friend again." And he was going to stick around to do it, no mather who stood in his way.

I guess-" Jinora sighed "- I guess that woudn't be too bad."

Kai coudn't stop himself, he'd wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground in the process. He realized his actions as he caught a whiff of her hair, it smelled like lavender. With a blush he put her down, to his great relief she was smiling.

"Welcome home Kai."


	3. Distracted

**Chapter 3: Distracted**

Kai awoke at dawn with new determination, a kind of determination he hadn't felt in years. He knew it was all because of Jinore, she'd always made him feel like he could be better. Like he wasn't just a streetrat and a thief.

Some people didn't share that belief.

He found Tenzin medidating at the edge of the south balcony. He got closer than he thought he would before Tenzin turned around.

"Kai" He said as he stood up, back in the day Tenzin had towered over Kai, he was glad to find he'd caught up pretty well even though the master was still able to glare at him with hawklike eyes.

"I'm just here to tell you that I'm going to stay here."

"Why?" Tenzin looked surprised, I'd thought you wanted to do some more... traveling."

"You know why. And you're not going to make me change my mind again." Kai stood his ground. "I'm an airbender and I have just as much right to train here as the rest of them."

"There are other temples-"

"This one has all five masters and most of the airbenders." _And Jinora._ Kai turned around to leave, he'd said all he wanted.

"You see what she's accoplished don't you?" Tenzin said "She's going to become a great leader."

Kai stopped in his tracks, "She already is."

…

Jinora felt strangely light as she woke the next morning, she hadn't had anymore to drink after her two glasses and the intoxication seemed to have passed before she went to bed.

The night had not exactly gone like she'd thought. She'd replayed every possible scenario of her seeing Kai over and over in her head the last years. But she hadn't expected this.

She didn't know why he'd thought it was for the best to leave, but she knew he was telling the truth, he'd been her best friend and she knew when he was lying. Last night on the balcony he hadn't been lying.

She wasn't ready to go back to the way things where, but she coudn't deny a feeling of happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time. She got ready quickly, it was still early, and she thought she would do some meditation before breakfast. After the events of last night, she needed to calm down.

She made her way down to her usual spot looking over the valley and sat down. She'd just gotten into it when she heard a rustling sound beside her. She looked up and found Kai, sitting down into lotus position beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating? I thought you were supposed to be good at this." Kai grinned wickedly, making Jinora huff.

"Just be quiet okay?"

"Of course."

Jinora tried to regain her focus, but she was waiting for that tap on the shoulder, that whisper in her ear when he gave up. It never came. Finally she popped one eye open and glanced over at him, he had both eyes closed and looked deep in thought.

"It's hard to concentrate with you staring at me." He said eyes still closed. Jinora's jaw dropped.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Well then let me focus" He was grinning, but his eyes were still closed. Jinora growled inwarldly and closed her own eyes. She tried to concentrate on her own breathing, but found herself locking onto his. He had a steady rhythm, she tried to copy it. But her mind wasn't in it, she was too aware that Kai was sitting next to her, after all these years.

"I can't concentrate with all of your breathing, you're throwing me off!" She exclaimed and stod up, Kai finally opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"But you always said that breathing was the key to-"

"Oh whatever" Jinora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Either way I can't concentrate with you here."

"Want me to leave?" Kai stood up too, and she realized she definitely didn't want that.

"No."

"Okay, just tell me what you want me to do. Except to stop breathing, that might be a bit hard, but I'll try." He gave har a loopsided smile, and Jinora felt her irritation die away.

"Let's just start with some breakfast okay?"

"Sounds easy enough." Kai fell into step beside her, when they where kids they would walk close to each other sometimes gracing a hand, and if they were brave enough, hold hands. Jinora glanced down at his hand, suddenly wondering what if it would feel the same.

Jinora walked into the hall first, noticing her family by a table, her father waved her over, but his hand fell when Kai stepped in behind her. Meelo on the other hand shot up with excitement.

"Kai! Sit with us!"

Kai glanced over at Jinora, who simply gave him a light scuff in that direction.

"It's so good to see you Kai, it's been too long" Pema said as they sat down, and Jinora silently gave her mother a thankful smile. Glancing over at her dad he was glaring openly at Kai, who was tense beside her.

"It's good to see you too" Kai smiled charmingly.

"Kai we have to play airball! I need someone who can put up a fight!" Meelo exclaimed, and Jinora felt Kai relaxing slightly.

"You're on Meelo, you'r reign of terror is over."

"Oh I woudn't be so sure of that." Meelo grinned, and Ikki rolled her eyes beside him.

"Oh joy."

"Jinora how are you feeling today, no headache?" Her father said, but didn't look up at her. Jinora kept a calm exterior.

"Oh I'm just fine, slept like a baby. Even got some meditating done." She chirped, and felt Kai glancing at her.

"See I told you" Pema beemed at Tenzin before turning back to Kai. "So Kai, how long are you around for? You should really stay around and do some training with the others."

"Actually that was my plan, traveling isn't really all that much fun." Kai said easily, and Jinora found herself smiling.

"Oh Tenzin, Kai should really be in your master class, he was always so talanted don't you think?" Pema said, and both Tenzin and Kai choked on their food.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fine with the rest of the airbenders"

"Oh no you have too, you're too good for that class, you should be in the master class. Before Opal came to train with me she studied under my dad." Jinora exclaimed, Kai was looking at her with an expression she coudn't exactly read.

"Or maybe I could teach you" She added.

"Nonsense, he'll be in my class!" Her father suddenly said, and Kai's smile faltered.

"Then it's settled!" Pema said, "Oh it's just so lovely seeing you two together again." She gleamed at Jinora and Kai, and they both blushed like a pair of kids while Tenzin groaned.

…

Jinora and Ikki laughed as the airball hit Kai straight in the nose and bounced off. Kai looked dizzy but kept his balance on the pole.

"I'm going to get you for that Meelo!" Kai yelled, sending the ballback towards Meelo.

"So, are you a couple or something again now or what?" Ikki leaned closer to Jinora with a raised eyebrow, Jinora huffed.

"No of course not! I haven't seen him in years."

"So? It's not like you're getting any younger. Do you see any other boys around here?"

" _Ikki!_ "

"Well if you're not getting together with him mind if I ask him out? He looks kind of cute nowadays." Ikki ggrinned towards Kai on the field, and Jinora felt a wave of jelausy course through her body.

"And it's not like yu ever kissed or anything, did you?" Ikki turned to Jinora, who was left speechless.

"I- uh"

"But if you like him, I wont make a move," Ikki added with narrowed eyes. Jinora knew Ikki wanted some gossip, but she wasn't exactly ready to share her feelings, she wasn't sure what she was feeling herself.

"I don't care."

"Fine" Ikki turned back to the game.

" _Fine_ "

"Jinora?" Ronin's voice called, and Jinora turned aroudn to find him approaching them. Ikki grinned beside her.

"Right, forgot about him."

"Ikki stop it." Jinora elbowed her sister as Ronin reached them.

"I was going to go meditate, I was wondering if you'd like to join?" Ronin smiled. Jinora was just about to say that she'd meditated the same morning, but then realized she'd actually never managed. Glancing back at Kai on the field, his arrival _had_ been very distracting.

"That would be great."

"You are of course welcome to join us Ikki" Ronin said, but Ikki just rolled her eyes.

"Suure."

"Ignore her" Jinora sighed, as she and Ronin walked away.

…

Kai glanced up towards Jinora just as that guy from the night before approaced them. Kai narrowed his eyes as he threw the ball. Jinora stood up to follow him, and Kai felt the urge to follow. He momentarily forgot where he was, and Meelo's next airkick sent him flying to the ground with a thud.

Ow.

"That's Ronin by the way, In case you where wondering." Ikki said, looking down at him. Kai fell back down with large groan.

…

Jinora sat down with Ronin by at the meditation pavillion.

"I feel like I owe you an apology for last night Jinora", Ronin said solemly as they were getting into position. Usually in class he would sit behind her or sometimes next to her, but today he sat down opposite to her.

"It's all right, but I am eighteen, it shoudn't be such a big deal." She sighed.

"You're just so mature that sometimes I forget that you might want to do normal teen stuff you know." Ronin smiled sweetly. "I was nowehere near as mature as you when I was eighteen. I don't think I really grew up until I came here."

"Yeah, normal stuff." Jinora glanced away, Ikki's words echoing in her head. _And it's not like yu ever kissed or anything, did you?_

Ronin seemed to notice, so she closed her eyes.

"Let's just concentrate."

Ikki's and Ronin's words refused to leave her alone. She'd never done those normal teen stuff, she hadn't kissed, she'd ever really been drunk, she'd never been carefree. All she'd ever done was study.

She did however not regret the studying, airbending was a part of who she was and she was proud of what she'd achieved. But her mind wandered to all the times she'd wished Kai had kissed her, or she'd been brave enough to kiss him.

 _Five years earlier:_

 _Jinora tried to hold back a giggle as Kai messed around, leaving the other airbenders laughing. Tenzin glared at Kai_

" _Order everyone, or you'll be meditating instead of having dinner later!" He grunted, and everyone immidately straightened up on their poles. Kai's eyes flickered over to Jinora and blinked, the moment her father looked away he did another little move on the balancing pole. Jinora held back a laugh and gave him a stern look._

" _Dad I think they're done for today, it's almost dawn." She said, and her father sighed loudly._

" _I guess you're right, everyone's free to go."_

" _Thank raava" someone said and a collective sigh went through the airbender group as they jumped down. Kai landed next to her._

" _I'm still full of energy, can't you show me some of your master moves Jinora?" He asked excitedly._

" _I think you need to master the basics before you move onto Jinora's level Kai." Tenzin said coldly, Jinora saw the flicker of hurt in Kai's eyes before he was able to hide it._

" _Kai's the best in the class." She protested. "And I can teach him if I want to. C'mon Kai" She caught is hand, ignoring her father's dissaproving looks as she dragged Kai with her._

" _So what do you want to learn?" She asked as they reached the north pavilion, the most remote place she knew of at Air temple island._

" _What about air blades?" Kai said excitedly, creating an airball and scooting around her. Jinora laughed._

" _What about we practise your heat regulation?"_

" _Oh, that doesn't exactly sound as fun." Kai let the airball dissapear and landed before her with a wry look._

" _Well winter is around the corner and I'm thinking it will be useful. Also it might impress my father if you're the first of the airbender recruits to completely master it."_

" _Fine" Kai dropped his gaze. "I guess I'll try it."_

" _Great, so stand here-" Jinora reached out, her hands on both Kai's shoulders. She'd noticed he'd gotten taller than her, and she had to turn her hed slightly to meet his gaze._

" _What are you doing?" He asked, with a slight blush to her surprise._

" _Adjusting your position." She answered, Jinora had chosen this particular excersice because it would let her be close to Kai. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone._

" _Oh." Kai's eyes dropped again, down to her hands. "So now what?"_

" _The heat comes from your heart and lungs," her hands slid down to settle on his chest, Kai took a short intake of breath. "Holding your breath wont make it easier."_

" _Sorry" he let it out, looking away from her. Jinora knew she should feel more nervous, but something in her wanted to stay this close to Kai, to feel the warmth radiating from his body. Her hand was placed right above his heart, and she could feel it beating fast._

" _Slow your heart rate" she said._

" _I'm trying"_

" _Breathe, and focus on my hands, thats where the heat radiates from." She looked up at Kai's face, his eyes where closed but he looked nowhere nere calm enough, his heart still not slowing down._

" _I said I'm trying okay?" Kai snapped, and Jinora winced. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea._

" _I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you-"_

" _Look this isn't what I wanted to learn" Kai took a step back, a gush of cold air bringing her back to reality as it parted them._

" _I'm sorry." She mumbled, not exactly sure what she did wrong._

" _Don't be, let's just go back to the temple. I'm hungry." His voice grew softer, but Jinora still had a nagging feeling in her stomach the rest of that day._

 _Four yeas earlier:_

" _Everyone ready?" Tenzin asked trying to get heard over the commotion. Jinora tried to keep a cool face as she watched Kai ready Lefty's sadle. A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to find Opal smiling reassuringly at her._

" _I'll make sure he get's home safe, don't worry."_

" _Thanks, I need you both to come home safe" Jinora wrapped her arms around Opal in a tight hug._

" _I'll disctract Tenzin so that you can say goodbye to Kai", Opal whispered, and Jinora nodded. Kai had rounded Lefty and was fiddling with his saddle on the other side when she came around the bison. Kai looked up, his charming smile in place as usual._

" _Hi."_

 _Jinora was thankful that the bison was covering them from the rest of the gang, giving her this short moment of private time with Kai._

" _Bye would probably be more accurate" she pointed out, and Kai rolled his eyes._

" _It's not like I've had you for myself that much, I think hi works."_

 _He stopped fiddling with the saddle but kept a hand on Lefty's side._

" _I can't believe you're leaving again, I barely got to see you." She sighed taking a few steps closer to him._

" _I'll be back, the earth nation needs all the help it can get. And you're needed here by the spirit portal."_

" _Just... be safe okay?" Jinora closed the last space between them and threw her arms around his neck, Kai stumbled backwards in surprise but then she felt his arms lace tightly around her waist. Jinora felt Kai's warm breath on her neck and a shiver went through her body, suddenly very aware her body was flush against his. She didn't want to let go though, and dissapointment washed over her as he loosened his grip around her._

" _Jinora I-" Kai started just as she was about to let go of him, but his hands had settled on her waist, Jinora glanced up at him in surprise, hands still hooked around his neck. She felt the small dark curls at the nape of his neck, and wanted to run her hand through them._

" _Yes?"_

" _I-" Kai's gaze didn't falter, Jinora's eyes flickered down to his lips, he was close, all she had to do was lean forward and-"_

" _JINORA!" Her father's voice boomed as he rounded the bison, tightly followed by Opal. Kai immidately tensed up, his hands letting go of her as she fell back against the bison, face dark red._

" _Yes dad?"_

" _It's time for Opal and Kai to leave."_

" _Yes master Tenzin" Kai mumbled, looking down at the ground. Opal gave them both an apologetic look._

" _Sorry, I tried."_

"Jinora? Ronin, I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is being served." Tenzin's voice brought her back to reality with a slight blush. Ronin opened his eyes slowly and nodded.

"Thank you master Tenzin."

"Oh and Ronin, I was wondering if we could discuss those changes you where thinking about to the north balcony later?"

"Yes of course," Ronin stood up, offering his hand to Jinora. She took it and let him hoist her up. To her surprise Ronin didn't immidately let it go as her father turned around to leave. Ronin's warm hand still encasing hers she looked at him wonderingly.

"So what where you thinking about?"

"I was just meditating" she answered, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, I heard you make a sound and looked up, you seemed to be thinking about something." Ronin smiled. "You where blushing, like that."

"I uh, it was nothing." Jinora cursed herself for letting her face heat up like that all the time.

"Don't worry, it was pretty." Ronin's hand squeezed hers, and Jinora blinked in surprise.

"Uh..."

"Let's get some dinner." Ronin let go of her hand, and Jinora found herself confused by the resent events. She didn't notice Kai until they reached the doorway, he was leaning against the frame looking relaxed.

"That seemed to be some deep meditating." Kai noted.

"You should have joined us." Jinora said.

"It seemed intimate" Kai glared at Ronin. Jinora realized she'd never actually introduced them.

"Uh, Ronin, this is Kai, he's one of the airbenders from the earth nation."

"So where were you when we rebuilt the temple?" Ronin asked, and Kai's green eyes grew darker. "We could have used another airbender."

"I was here when it was attacked" Kai glared, crossing his arms. Jinora narrowed her eyes.

"Hey were all on the same side here, let's just get some food."

"I'll just see you tommorow morning for class... Master Jinora" Ronin said evenly, giving her a long glance and then left her and Kai.

"You didn't have to be so rude" she said, with a little more tension than she'd planned. Kai's jaw was clenched tight.

"What? He's not even meditating, he's just oogling all over you. Aren't you supposed to be facing the same way when meditating?"

"That's not a rule." She objected, Kai hummed discontentedly.

"Well he shoudn't be oogling you like that anyway, what is he like thirty?"

"He's 23, relax Kai. Why are you so on edge?" Jinora asked, Kai's irritation finally seemed to fade.

"Well I guess I have your father's classes to look forward to tomorrow." He sighed.

"I'm sure he won't be too hard on you guys."

"I woudn't be so sure." Kai said, looking away.


	4. Heat

**Chapter 4: Heat**

As day's passed, Jinora returned to teaching her classes, and Kai started training with Tenzin. She barely saw him, the rest of the airbenders saying he stayed behind after class to practice. The rest of her family , Korra and the Beifongs decided to stick around for a while on vaication. Eexcep Lin, who didn't take vaications.

Jinora loved haved everyone around, but it was throwing her off balance. She hadn't been able to focus on her meditation or enter the spirit world since the ceremony, and it was driving her crazy. Finally she'd had enough, before dawn she left with some food in her rucksack, and went down to the stables. Pepper greeted her happily as always, and she smiled when she recognized Lefty next to her.

"C'mon Pepper, ready to go for a ride?" She smiled and hopped on. Pepper groaned, still not fully awake, but as soon as they were in the sky, it was smooth sailing.

Jinora cherished the flight, the wind in her hair, the feeling of freedom. Seeing the sun rise from the sky was absolutely beautiful, and exactly what she needed.

All she needed was to get away for while, and she'd be able to focus.

…

Kai groaned as he came into the dining hall for dinner. He'd just walked over the courtyard but he was soaking wet, the weather was getting worse by the minute. His body was sore from only a weeks training with Tenzin, who was working the airbenders tiredlessly. Especially him. Kai knew Tenzin was waiting for him to give up but that wasn't going to happen.

"Kai!" Pema came up the moment he entered, Ikki and Opal closely on her trail. "Is Jinora with you?"

"No why? I haven't seen her since yesterday?" Kai saw by the worried look in Pema's eyes something was wrong.

"She said she was planning to go somewhere to focus on her meditation last night, Pepper is gone and she hasn't come back yet. And the storm is getting worse!" Opal said, Kai's stomach knotting together.

"Korra and Tenzin just went out looking for her, but I was hoping she was with you." Pema said, as Opal put her arm around Pema.

"I'm sure she's fine, she probably just found shelter somewhere."

"Should we send out another search party?" Kya joined the group with Bumi.

"I'll go!" Ikki and Opal echoed.

"No Ikki, it's too dangerous, me and Bumi will go." Kya said determintely. Kai was already moving towards the door, but was stopped by Bolin.

"Hey bro, you can't go after her alone. It's too dangerous out there" Bolin clasped a warm hand over his shoulder. Mako showed up by his side.

"Bolin's right, we'll go with you"

"There's no use in all of us getting hurt, and I might know where she is." Kai wriggled free, but turned around for a short second. "But thanks"

"No worries, little brother." Bolin smiled, as Kai shot out the door.

The wind was howling around him as he made his way down to the stables, he had to go slower then usual, if he left the ground he'd probably be flown away with the wind. Worry made his stomach hurt, he knew Jinora could handle herself, she was smart and recourseful. But the thought of her beeling alone out there in this storm..

He reached the stables, and Lefty greeted him wirh a brawl, the Bison were nervous by the weather.

"I'm sorry Lefty, I know you don't want to fly in this weather, but we have to find Jinora and Pepper" he patted the bison who reluctantly followed him out. Kai almost fell of from a strong wind the first time he tried to jump up, the second time he made it. Practicly lying on Lefty to keep from falling off.

"Yip yip" he yelled across the wind, and Lefty took off with great effort.

…

Jinora sighed as she patted Pepper on the head. "I'm sorry you got stuck here with me, you shoudn't be suffering just because I can't get my mind in order."

The bison groaned, they were stuck in the cave by the hillside, the rain and the wind howling outside. Jinora had made up a small fire, more for light and comfort than warmth. She was glad she'd brought some food, but she wished she had book or something. She'd given up on meditating when the wind got too loud, and by then it had already been to late to fly back. She'd figured she'd wait out the storm in the cave.

Suddenly Pepper sniffed in the air, Jinora narrowed her eyes, a shadow emerged outside in the rain, and a large thud rocked the ground.

"What in the name of-" Jinora ran out of the cave and onto the natural stone platform outside, the only way to get through the cave was through flying, there would be no trees or branches to fall here. The wind was strong and she almost lost her footing, especially when she realized the dark shape was a giant bison.

"Jinora!" She recognized the voice faintly through the wind, and saw Kai jumping down from Lefty.

"Kai? What are you doing out in this storm?" She screamed as he reached her, hands grasping her arms.

"Are you okay?" He screamed back.

"I'm fine! Let's get inside!" There's was no use staying outside unless they both wanted to be blown off the cliff. She helped Lefty inside the cave, now suddenly very crowded with two bisons. The smell of wet fur made her nose wrinkle.

"Kai what are you doing here?" She repeated again, yelling even though she did't have to. Kai was soaking wet, dripping from top til toe and his unruly hair plastered to his face and the shaved sides.

"Everyone was worried about you not coming back when the storm started, I thought I'd find you here."

"You should have just stayed home!I'm fine I was just waiting the storm out! Oh I hope nobody else comes looking for me." She exclaimed, the look on Kai's face told her that wasn't the case.

"Korra and Tenzin are out looking for you. But you don't need to worry about them it's the avatar and your father" Kai's voice broke, she could see him shivering from across the fire.

"I hope your right." It made her calmer to know that her father was with Korra, she'd faced far worse threaths than a storm.

"You should have stayed inside." She said to Kai, who had kneeled down by the fire.

"W-why? So you could spend the entire night in this cold cave alone?" His lips were turning blue.

"I'm not the one that's cold" she pointed out. "Why don't you warm yourself?"

"I _am!_ " Kai gestured towards the fire, and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean with airbending!"

Kai didn't answer, and she walked closer.

"Kai? Your lips are turning blue you're going to get sick if you don't get warm."

"I don't know how okay?" He finally exclaimed "I never learnt it."

"Why?" Jinora fell to her knees beside him, he was such a skilled airbender, it didn't make sense.

"Don't you remember trying t-to teach me?" Kai stuttered, and Jinora blushed.

"Yeah but- didn't you try again?"

"No" Kai groaned, hugging his arms around himself and staring into the fire.

"Why didn't you ask me to try it again?" Jinora asked.

"I don't think that would've helped" Kai managed to roll his eyes, and Jinora narrowed hers.

"Why?"

"It didn't exactly help with my concentration having you put your hands all over me." He said, and then his eyes widened. Jinora realized he hadn't meant to say that.

"I didn't put my hands _all over you_ , I was just trying to show you how-" she defended herself, feeling blush creeping up.

"I'm sorry that's now how I meant it" Kai scooted around, facing her "I just, it was really kind of distracting for me."

Jinora didn't know what to say, what he was saying, but his shivering got her mind on track again. "Well you'll have to get warm now if you don't want to freeze to death." She reached out and put her hands on Kai's chest, his shirt was completely soaked.

"You'll have to take your shirt off"

"U- uh _now_?" Kai wasn't looking good, Jinora decided this was no time to be gentle. She tugged at his wet shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Do you want to get warm or not?" She said, pacing her hands back on his chest. His skin cold under her warm hands. Kai sucked in a deep breath at her touch, but she refused to let that face her. His heart was speeding again.

"Focus on my hands and their warmth, let it flow into you with every deep breath." She guided him, simountaniously raising her own body temperature, trying to send as much of it into him as she could. She kept her eyes closed, but heard him take a few shaky breaths, she kept her hands on him, sending heat through her hands. She didn't know for how long they sat there, but finally Kai's breathing came him even deep sighs, and his skin started warming her fingers.

Jinora didn't feel like opening her eyes and break the moment, but curioosity got the better of her as she blinked. Kai's smooth chest was lean but muscled, just like his arms. Her eyes finally traveled past his sharp jawline and up to his face, embarrased to find that his eyes were open and looking at her.

"Sorry" she muttered, withdrawing her hands. To her surprise Kai's larger hands wrapped around her wrists keeping them on him.

"Don't be. But next time you want to see me topless you don't need to go running off in a storm." He grinned wickedly, apparantly back to his normal self. Jinora groaned.

"I wasn't running off I was completely fine here by myself!"

Pepper growled offendedly.

"Except for Pepper of course" she added, but Kai was just grinning. "You can probably put your shirt back on now."

"It's still wet, and now I'm perfectly warm." Kai grinned, Jinora tried not to look down at his body again.

"I thought you didn't like me having my hands _all over you._ " She said, remembering she was a bit put off and wondering when he'd let go.

"I never said I didn't like it, I said it was distracting. Still is, but in a good way." He looked down, but let go of her wrists, she let her hands fall to her lap, missing his touch.

"Oh" she was confused, but didn't know if she should approach the subject further. They fell silent.

"So why did you come here?" He asked, and once again she blushed. She hoped it wasn't visible in the dim light of the fire. _Because I find you too distracting, especially shirtless._

"I needed some time to myself to focus on my meditation." She said instead.

"Something bothering you?" Kai asked "I know you only have problems with that when something is bothering you."

"No of course not, what would that be?!" She went on the defense.

"I'm sorry, I was just... curious." Kai said quickly. Jinora sighed.

"Well actually, it's something that has been bothering me." She glanced up at Kai, but he was waiting for her to continue. "I don't know, lately I've been kind of feeling like I've missed so many things. You know, normal teenage things."

"You're still a teenager, it's not to late" Kai said, turning his head to the side slightly. "And what would that even be? You've done amazing things."

"I don't regret what I've done, but all I ever do is study or teach, and there's still so many things I know nothing about!" She exclaimed, Kai's eyes narrowing.

"Like what?"

"You know" she muttered, blushing again.

"No what?" He kept asking.

"You know!"

"Noo"

"You know, _stuff_ " she said, and Kai's eyes widened slightly as he finally seemed to understand.

"Oh _stuff_ " he cleared his troath, scratching the back of his neck. Something he used to do when he was nervous. "So uh- you haven't done _stuff_ with anyone?"

"Who would I have done it with?" She said darkly, already regretting opening up. Kai was the last person who would understand.

"So not that Ronin guy? No _stuff_?" Kai asked, and she wondered what that tone was, hopeful?

"No stuff! No stuff at all okay?!" She yelled "Forget it I don't want to talk about this, especially not with you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to probe, I was just curius... again. And we used to be best friends."

"Well I'm ending this conversation now."

"Okay."

She refused to look at Kai as she turned to rearrange the fire.

"No stuff _at all_?" Kai asked carefully.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" She answered angrily.

"I just find that really hard to believe" Kai said "I mean have you seen yourself?"

"I have a mirror Kai, and I still don't want to talk about this with you."

"But it's bothering you?"

"You're bothering me now." She growled, noticing that he'd moved closer as she turned to face him. "And you're not one to talk, it's not like you didn't have the chance to do... stuff." She immidately regretted the words as they left her mouth. Shit.

"Hey it wasn't that easy, I was just a kid and your dad was _everywhere_!" Kai flared up. Jinora just crossed her arms, and kept her eyes on the flames.

"Let's just drop it okay, forget I said anything."

"If that's what you want"

"Of course that's what I want."

"So you're just going to let it go, and then be able to focus on your meditation again?" Kai said.

"Yes, exactly!" Jinora snapped.

"Because that's been working out so well until know."

"I'm really starting to regret not letting you freeze to death" Jinora wipped around, finding herself face to face with Kai's emerald eyes. Something in his voice and eyes had changed in the flickering light as he spoke.

"I could help you, if you want to. I do owe you one since you saved me from freezing to death."

"How?" Jinora's breath quickened, she could feel the heat from his body.

"With _stuff_... if you want me to" Kai's voice was low, and and she could feel his breath on her lips. His eyes scanned her face, waiting for her answer. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it, and suddenly she coudn't make a sound.

"I'm sorry I-" Kai started to withdraw, her hand shot out and she finally found her voice.

"No!" She realised she'd almost shouted, Kai's lips turned upward, her hand still hon his chest. He raised his eyebrow just slightly, all she could to was nod. Kai leaned forward again, slowly, he paused inches from her face, like he was giving her time to back out. Jinora swallowed.

He pressed his lips softly against hers, and Jinora was astounded by her body's reaction. Suddenly she was humming from top til toe. Instintively she moved her lips against his, and a small sigh escaped Kai. She didn't know why but that sound was amazing, and she let her hand travel to his neck, pulling him closer. Kai's suddenly moved with a new determination as he parted her lips slightly, while his hand moved to her face, the other digging into her hip. The sensation was amazing, and Jinora let out a surprised moan.

Kai moved closer at the sound, his lips and tounge working against hers. Jinora wrapped her other arm around him as well, pulling herself flush against his chest. Kai's fingers gripped her hip tighter, as his lips kept crashing down on hers. Jinora had no idea her body could feel this way, so alive, do desperately craving his touch. She pulled him even closer, and he made a small noice at the base of his throat as he leanded forward, flipping her backwards onto the ground. Jinora gasped in surprise, and his lips suddenly left hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I got carried away-" He breathed deeply.

"Don't stop" Jinora said as she pulled his face towards her again. Kai closed the space and captured her lips again with a sigh. His body pressed against hers but he was holding most of his weight up himself, her hands moved to his arms, tracing the lean muscles with her hands. She let out a sound of dissapointment as Kai's lips left hers, but then he kissed her cheek, her jaw and down to her neck Jinora shivered with pleasure and closed her eyes, turning her head to give him better acess.

She coudn't believe the bliss she was in, her body was acting instictively as she moved slightly against him, he rewarded her with that lovely sound in the base of his throat, and she did it again. Kai's hand had moved underneath her shirt, hot against the skin on her stomach, traveling up. She moved her hips against his body once more and Kai moaned.

"Jinora" his voice was dark and hoarse, like she'd never heard it before, and his hand had stopped, she blinked in susprise, suddenly brought out of her daze and not happy about it.

"What?" She asked, looking up at Kai's face, he looked dazed too.

"You're making me crazy when you move like that." He said, voice still hoarse, his breath warm on her lips.

"Was that wrong?" She blushed.

"It was uh-" he cleared his throat "Amazing, but maybe we shoudn't do _all_ the stuff tonight..."

"Oh... OH!" Jinora was regaining her senses, Kai was right, she hadn't been ready to go that far. "Sorry" she added. "I didn't meant to uhm... put my hands _all over you._ "She attempted to joke. Kai grinned, pushing himself up as she followed, his arm still on her other side.

"No I'm sorry... I wasn't exactly expecting _that_." He seemed to blush.

"Was that not right?" She exclaimed, confused. It felt right.

"Well I was just expecting to kiss you... but I... ah I kind of lost control." Kai was definitely blushing, but he looked away. "So that was _stuff_!"

"Yeah" Jinora was still slightly dazed, and her eyes had locked on Kai's lips again. Stuff.

"So you'll be able to focus now, not thinking about stuff." Kai kept talking, his lips moving. Jinora noddded slowly.

"Yeah."

"Jinora?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah" Jinora pushed herself up further, inches away from Kai's face, she heard him take a sharp breath. "Did I do well?"

"What do you mean?" He swallowed as she gazed up at him under her lashes.

"Was it a good kiss? I really need feedback if I am going to work on it." Jinora smiled slightly. Kai's lips turned up too.

"I told you it drove me crazy" he said, eyes flickering down to her lips. Jinora leaned forward, brushing his lips slightly.

"Could we do it again?"

"Oh raava" Kai sighed as she captured his lips.


End file.
